Egoist
by shend
Summary: [Ch 2/3] Love is an egoism of two - Luhan adalah egois. Sehun mungkin egois, mungkin juga tidak. / Hunhan!
1. Chapter 1

Luhan tak ingat mulai kapan, tapi Sehun terasa menghilang untuk minggu-minggu belakang. Bahkan untuk sekedar pesan dan telepon; seingat Luhan itu mereka lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Selebihnya, untuk kemarin dan selanjutnya, tidak ada.

Maka di langkah pertamanya memasuki apartemen, dia tak merasa perlu mengecek tudung makanan maupun kulkas—barangkali Sehun memasakkan makan malam untuknya selagi dirinya belum pulang kerja, seperti yang _biasa_ lelaki itu lakukan.

Lantas, selain lirikan sendu pada meja makan, Luhan bergerak ke kamar. Langsung terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, menyisakan telapak kaki yang masih dibalut kaus menggantung di ujung kasur.

* * *

Sekalipun mereka tak saling berbicara untuk waktu lebih dari dua puluh jam, tetap pagi tak pernah menjadi salah satunya.

Luhan akan bangun dengan piyama, bukan lagi kemeja. Dan aroma mentega akan menyergap indera pembaunya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi makan seraya memandang punggung tegap Sehun diam-diam.

"Sudah minum obat?"  
Luhan membuang muka ketika mendapati Sehun yang berusaha menoleh kearahnya. Terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin mata keduanya akan bertemu.

Kemudian menggeleng—Luhan bahkan tak akan pernah meminum pil multivitamin jika saja Sehun tak mengingatkannya.

Luhan tak merasa perlu bergerak ketika Sehun beranjak mengambil pil dari kotak obat, yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan Luhan sendiri. Ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu mengeluarkan satu butir, ketika telapak tangan berisi obat itu terjulur, barulah Luhan menyambutnya.

Menelan pil yang disodorkan tanpa air, juga tanpa melirik pada Sehun yang baru saja beringsut kembali ke konter.

Bahkan untuk mengangkat arah matanya selama makan pun, Luhan tak merasa perlu melakukannya. Hanya pada sumpit dan mangkuk nasi, juga gerak tangan Sehun yang tak sengaja ia tangkap.

Luhan mengakhirinya dengan tegukan air putih hingga isi gelas tandas. Namun tak langsung beranjak ketika etika meja makan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Sehun selesai.

"Aku ada jam kosong siang ini. Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi kantormu, mengantar sup rumput laut untuk makan siang,"

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa Sehun mengucapkannya di sela kunyahan makan, yang mana itu sangat tak disukai olehnya.

Namun begitu, lidahnya tetap menjawab. "Tidak perlu,"

Luhan terlambat sadar untuk mengerti arti nada bicaranya sendiri. Matanya yang dibawa menunduk juga tak bisa menangkap gerakan Sehun yang menjeda kunyahan—yang kini menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Itu—maksudku, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Jadi, tidak perlu," ralatnya. Sedikit terlambat.

Luhan bisa menebak Sehun tengah tersenyum; terdengar dari desah kecil khas yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu.

Begitu mangkuk makanan Sehun bersih, Luhan tak mengambil banyak waktu untuk menaruhnya di tempat cuci. Tangan kanannya sudah mengambil spons ketika kehadiran Sehun terasa menyentuh sisi lengannya.

"Biar aku. Kau bisa terlambat,"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Dengan kaku lantas kepalanya mencari jam dinding, dan menemukan bahwa waktu kerjanya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Lalu menyingkir dari depan wastafel tanpa satu kata pun. Bahkan, ketika menjeda langkah hanya untuk menengok punggung Sehun. Bahkan, ketika sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun yang membereskan kasur, mulutnya tetap diam—terasa kelu.

"Aku pergi,"

—hanya itu, sebelum Luhan beranjak menuju lift sembari membenarkan kaitan dasinya.

* * *

Luhan sedang di permulaan rapat ketika dia menyadari bahwa mapnya tertinggal di apartemen. Isinya begitu penting—yang mana baru saja dititipkan kepala redaksi editorial kepadanya hari kemarin.

Tak ingin menambah buruk masalah, akhirnya ia pamit keluar ruangan. Cepat-cepat mengaktifkan ponsel dan menuju tombol dial ketika tiba-tiba lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan membuat layarnya berkedip-kedip cepat.

 _ **Luhan, kau melupakan map-mu. Perlu kuantar?**_

Kemudian langsung menekan panggilan untuk Sehun. Yang mana tak sampai detik ke-lima ia mendapati sambungannya terhubung.

"Ya, tolong, Sehun. Terima kasih."

* * *

Usai sebelumnya berdiri tak sabar di depan lift, Luhan langsung ambil keputusan untuk menuruni tiga lantai dengan langkah lari. Stelan formalnya dibuat berkibar kusut, namun dia tak punya cukup waktu untuk peduli dengan itu.

Cukuplah Sehun dan kedatangannya yang tak sampai sepuluh menit, menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Laju kakinya baru memelan ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Sehun yang baru saja bangkit dari sofa di lobi. Sehun, mulut lelaki itu terbuka, tapi Luhan dengan waktu terburunya lebih dahulu bersuara—"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Bibir Sehun yang sudah terbuka itu menutup kembali. Ganti menjadi satu senyum yang Luhan artikan sebagai balasan 'sama-sama'.

Dengan tanpa sempat mengambil napas banyak-banyak, kembali Luhan ke ruangan semula. Menyisakan punggungnya yang masih dipandang Sehun hingga dia menghilang di belokan pertama.

* * *

Tiba di ruangan Profesor Jun dengan keadaan terengah benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Sehun harus menerima tugasnya yang ditolak, juga kalimat-kalimat pedas selama nyaris satu jam, baru setelahnya diizinkan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan setara kandang singa itu.

Rambutnya diremas dengan frustasi. Dalam hati menyalahi kesialan yang pagi ini beruntun menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Dari pesan mendadak Jongdae yang berisi amanat bahwa Sehun harus menggantikan anak itu dalam mengumpulkan tugas; juga kekalutan otaknya yang hingga kini tak mengerti mengapa hubungannya dengan Luhan seolah dibatas kandas.

Tidak, Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang gegabah meninggalkan berkas kerjanya tadi pagi. Atau penolakan ketika Sehun hendak membawakannya bekal makan siang.

Tapi arah mata Luhan. Mengapa rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak saling bersitatap? Dalam artian saling menukar perasaan, bukan tatapan wajar seperti saat ia menyerahkan map di kantor Luhan.

Atau mungkin— _itu sudah benar-benar lama?_

Tepatnya semenjak Luhan mulai menangani satu tambahan penulis baru, yang membuat pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk. Tapi Sehun kira, tak seharusnya satu hal sesepele itu menghasilkan renggangan selebar ini.

Mengaca pada fakta, bagaimana pun, Luhan adalah pria dewasa. Yang Sehun tebak akan menjadi fase dimana pekerjaan adalah segalanya. Bukan seorang mahasiswa yang sedang disibukkan tesis dan karangan. Bukan seorang seperti dirinya.

"Oh _crap_ … kau semakin jelek,"

"Tembok masih lebih menarik dari wajahmu,"

Sehun tak begitu menggubris. Malah dia sendiri setuju, setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan wajahnya yang kian pucat di cermin kamar.

Jadi Sehun tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol akan selalu tepat sasaran jika menyangkut dirinya.

"Biar kutebak, karena pacar?"

Sehun mengambil satu lirikan sekilas. Lantas kembali mengaduk minuman dengan sedotan, tak nampak tertarik untuk menenggak isinya.

" _Holy_ … kukira kalian sudah putus?"

Jika sebelumnya Sehun akan meledak dan menyumpahi Chanyeol lah yang akan putus dengan Baekhyun, sekarang tidak begitu. Sepotong kata yang biasanya berhasil mengaduk amarahnya dalam sekejap, sekarang tidak begitu.

Dia, nyatanya malah membawa kepalanya turun menunduk. Menyembunyikan sebagian kelopak matanya di balik telapak tangan. Membuang napas pelan-pelan seakan dirinya sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyangkal kalimat Chanyeol.

Apa mereka putus?

Putus bahkan entah menjadi pilihan kata yang tepat—mengingat keduanya tak pernah berada dalam satu hubungan terikat seperti 'kekasih' maupun sebatas 'teman kencan'.

Mereka hanya berawal di kedai minuman tempat Sehun bekerja. Kemudian kepada ciuman di bawah gugur daun terakhir, juga seks di minggu kedua musim dingin.

Dengan kondisi dimana keduanya tengah merenggang sebulan belakang, keputusan untuk tinggal bersama pun kini tak cukup menjamin bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar ada.

Atau mungkin— _mereka_ tak pernah ada?

"Kau butuh alkohol, kawan…"

Sehun tak begitu sadar ketika datang anggukan dari kepalanya. Juga langkah ke mobil Jongin yang berada di parkiran. Untuk kemudian menatap hampa pada bayangannya di kaca mobil—yang juga membuatnya menangkap jalanan sepi menuju tempat malam yang akan dia singgahi.

* * *

Di depan mesin cuci yang berputar, Luhan bertopang pada dinding. Dua jarinya mengerut-ngerut dahi. Hasil gerak dari betapa lelahnya dia, juga ingatan buruk mengenai seberapa tajam lidah para pemimpin departemen percetakan selama rapat tadi.

Lima menit, setelah itu Luhan tak bisa lebih lama lagi. Dia keluar, ke kamar tidur dengan langkah diseret. Meninggalkan deru mesin cuci yang menyala, sambil terbayang bahwa Sehun akan menyelesaikan sisanya nanti.

Luhan baru tiba di kasur ketika bel apartemennya mengganggu. Matanya yang terpejam setengah dibawa melirik jam, dan menemukan bahwa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk waktu bertamu.

Kemudian melenguh sembari mendatangi pintu. Berharap tidurnya bisa cepat terlaksana setelah tamu tak beretika ini enyah dari depan apartemennya.

"Sehun?"

"Engh—Luhan-ssi, selamat malam,"

Luhan mengenalnya sebagai Jongin—lelaki yang kini susah payah menahan beban tubuh Sehun yang terlelap di bahu kanannya.

Luhan mundur selangkah ketika secara perlahan Sehun berpindah padanya. Hidungnya peka merespon bau alkohol, dan itu juga lah yang membuatnya tak bisa menyahuti maupun berterimakasih pada Jongin yang baru saja menghilang.

Ini lebih seperti…. tidak percaya.

Luhan masih ingat betul ketika Sehun menceritakan betapa terganggunya ia dengan _hangover_ pasca-mabuk. Atau dengan putaran-putaran immortal yang terjebak di retinanya—gambaran pertama yang Sehun dapat sedetik setelah bangun di pagi hari.

Sehun benci alkohol. Dan Luhan bahkan tak bisa menyingkir dari pijakannya saking lamatnya ia mencerna kondisi.

"Luhan…"

Kaki Luhan otomatis melebar ketika tubuh Sehun bergerak tak nyaman, nampak seperti hendak berdiri. Tapi ketika wajah lelaki itu tak kunjung terangkat, juga dagu yang masih menjepit bahunya, Luhan baru sadar—bahwa yang bergerak adalah dua lengan Sehun yang membungkusnya sekarang. Erat seperti kepompong.

"Merindukanmu,"

Luhan akan mudah memaklumi racauan khas mabuk itu jika saja mata Sehun tak mendadak mengarah kepadanya. Dengan lurus, terkesan yakin dan seolah tidak dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kau pergi… dan aku rindu…"

Kepala Luhan semakin mendongak ketika tangan Sehun menyangga rahangnya. Matanya yang kehilangan kendali untuk mengedip kini membulat saat mulut alkohol Sehun menyapa miliknya.

Melotot, menepuk-nepuk dada lelaki itu demi melepaskan diri dari lumatan yang kasar.

"Sehun—"

"Benar-benar… merindukanmu…"

Luhan tidak bisa. Ketika telinganya memproses kata-kata bernada rendah dari Sehun, tubuhnya malah semakin berontak sia-sia. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengabulkan Sehun yang _menginginkan_ dirinya disaat mereka bermasalah. Setidaknya mereka harus bicara dahulu, dan bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi keengganan Luhan tetap tak berguna. Sehun berhasil lebih cepat dengan mengunci tangannya, menyerang lehernya selagi Luhan mulai terbawa suasana.

Hingga ke tindihan di sofa hitam. Ke penyatuan tubuh bawah mereka—Luhan lantas lupa dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memilih mengerang dan meremas kepala Sehun untuk tetap tenggelam di dadanya.

* * *

Pagi tak pernah berubah semenjak sepuluh bulan terakhir.

Mau Luhan mengenakan atau tidak mengenakan pakaian saat jatuh tertidur, piyama akan tetap membalutnya saat ia membuka mata. Tirai yang terbuka pun akan tetap sama. Dan segalanya nyaris tak berubah terkecuali bau pasca-seks yang tertinggal di sepanjang kasur. Bahkan di lehernya sendiri.

Kasur di sebelah pun akan tetap kosong. Hanya ada sprei berantakan, habis ditiduri seseorang.

Luhan berdiri dengan wajar, karena entah mulai kapan ia terbiasa dengan nyeri dan linu di bagian pinggul. Tangannya meraih jubah mandi putih begitu merasa atasan piyama terlalu pendek untuk ia keluar kamar. Dan celana akan terlalu merepotkan berhubung ia sudah diujung lapar.

"Pagi, Luhan…"

Luhan menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Terdengar lelah dan seperti baru pulih dari penyakit.

Begitu tiba di kursi makan, Luhan menjatuhkan sebelah pipinya ke datar meja. Berharap dengan begitu sisa mengantuknya akan menghilang sebelum waktu kerja datang.

Sehun datang dengan telur gulung sebagai menu utama. Menatanya dengan rapi tanpa mau membangunkan Luhan yang tadi sempat ia lihat terpejam. Ini sudah biasa, setiap Luhan mengalami hari berat di kantornya.

"Hey,"

Sehun mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan dengan usapan di surai berantakannya. Berhasil membuat Luhan bangun meski dengan kondisi kedua mata tetap turun.

Sehun baru menjauhkan tangan ketika Luhan sudah nampak kesadarannya. Bibirnya menukar senyum satu kali, baru meninggalkan kepala Luhan dan membiarkan pria itu menghabiskan porsi sarapannya.

"Sebelum kau menanyaiku, aku minta maaf,"

Luhan mendongak lagi, padahal baru menyumpit segumpal nasi untuk suapan pertama.

"Untuk alkohol, dan…"

Luhan langsung mengerti ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jelas-jelas tidak nyaman untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Bukan masalah," Jawab Luhan. Yang tanpa Sehun sadari lebih ke menjawab kegelisahan Luhan sendiri.

Bukankah dibanding minta maaf, seharusnya Sehun menjelaskan alasan dibalik kacaunya ia semalam? Khususnya karena fakta bahwa Sehun-lah yang lebih tidak menyukai alkohol diantara mereka berdua.

Luhan selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa apapun masalah Sehun, lelaki itu bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tak pernah melibatkan Sehun dalam kekalutan dunia pekerjaan.

Sehun masih muda. Kenyataan bahwa mereka berjarak tujuh tahun lah yang mengatakannya.

Maka Luhan tidak heran ketika Sehun terkadang diharuskan menginap di apartemen temannya, demi tugas kuliah. Sekali pun itu perempuan, Luhan dengan tuntutan sikap dewasanya hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban, "Oke. Selesaikan tugasmu dengan baik."

Luhan adalah pria dewasa. Satu kenyataan tak terbantahkan itu akan selalu membimbingnya untuk bersikap sebagaimana usianya dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka akan baik, selama saling percaya.

Setidaknya begitu… hingga kejadian semalam merubah persepsinya.

Juga Luhan tahu, Sehun semakin mendekati tesis, yang mana hal itu akan merenggangkan keduanya lebih dari ini kelak.

Membayangkan seberapa sering mereka tak akan dalam satu ranjang. Seberapa sepi Luhan jika harus memakan sarapan tanpa si koki sendiri, sedikitnya itu terasa… _muak_?

"Dua hari kedepan aku akan bermalam di apartemen Tao,"

Luhan bahkan baru saja membayangkannya.

Seketika pandangan Luhan terarah tak menentu. Tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit digerakkan menaruh benda itu di sisi mangkuk. Lidahnya gatal ingin berbicara, tapi sikap dewasa menyuruhnya untuk tetap bungkam.

Tidak apa. Ia bisa mengendalikannya.

"Aku juga… untuk malam ini, harus lembur hingga dini hari,"

 _Sedikit membalas tidak apa-apa, kan?_

"Dan untuk malam-malam selanjutnya. _Well_ , editorial tengah disibukkan edisi khusus natal dua bulan kedepan."

 _Ini tidak egois, kan?_

"Jadi mungkin, aku tak bisa terlalu sering mengangkat telpon darimu."

Sementara Sehun sudah sejak awal tadi mencampakkan makanannya. Luhan benar-benar tak nampak baik dengan segala tundukan kepalanya.

Sehun memanglah mahasiswa. _Seharusnya_ sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti segala kesibukan Luhan.

Maka—"Aku mengerti."

Dengan tanpa sengaja, ia melewatkan dua tangan Luhan yang terkepal di bawah meja.

Untuk sarapan pagi ini, Luhan melupakan etikanya untuk duduk berlama-lama. Makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah ia tinggalkan.

"Aku lupa ada rapat jam delapan,"

Bahkan tanpa meninggalkan satu lirikan pamit, tahu-tahu ia keluar dengan dasi yang belum disimpul. Tas yang dijinjing asal. Melewati Sehun yang masih bungkam di ruang makan.

* * *

Ketika Luhan nyaris meninggalkan jadwal rapat di pagi pukul delapan, disaat yang sama ia malah memutar kemudi kearah sembilan puluh derajat berbeda dari kantornya.

Mobilnya tidak berjalan lurus di perempatan pertama, melainkan belok kiri, dan itu terus ia lajukan hingga dua kilo meter selanjutnya.

…. yang mana membuatnya berakhir disisi jalan dekat gerbang kampus Sehun.

"Apa yang kulakukan…" Ia bergumam sendiri. Tepat seusai mendaratkan dahi ke kemudi.

Rapat memang tak pernah ada, semua itu murni akal-akalannya untuk menghindari ketegangan sewaktu sarapan. Tapi untuk berkendara secara diam-diam dan bertindak seperti penguntit—Luhan bahkan tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran ini berasal.

Kemudian bergerak membenturkan dahi berkali-kali—begitu malu dengan aksi yang tak terduga ini.

Luhan kembali duduk tegak, bersama dahinya yang memerah. Mulai menarik tali sabuk pengaman untuk dipasangkan, dan menyalakan mesin untuk memutar balik kearah kantor.

Itu sampai matanya berhenti di satu lelaki yang baru saja turun dari bus. Luhan dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah dari tas punggung yang disampir miring ke satu bahu, khas Sehun.

Bahkan ketika segerombolan mahasiswa baru turun dari bus yang sama, menyeberang jalan menuju gerbang, mata Luhan dapat dengan mudah membuntuti sosok itu.

Secara tidak sadar, Luhan mendesah lega begitu mendapati Sehun memasuki gerbang.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, tangannya memutar kemudi untuk mengarahkan mobil ke tengah jalan. Tapi harus kembali mengerem saat gambaran Sehun yang dikelilingi gadis tertangkap jelas di matanya.

Mobil belum terlalu di tengah jalan, dan mata Luhan tak bisa berpaling dari senyum Sehun yang diumbar ke gadis-gadis itu.

 _Kenapa_ —

Sehun merupakan salah satu yang populer. Luhan lebih dari sekedar tahu, anak itu dikenal ramah dan memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai angkatan.

Tapi ketika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keramahan anak itu, menghadapi segerombol mahasiswi yang jelas-jelas berbinar-binar menatapnya….

— _ini_ _terasa menyebalkan?_

Sehun memang memiliki hak bebas berteman dengan siapa saja. Termasuk mau kearah siapa lelaki itu menujukan senyumnya, dan mata sipitnya yang melengkung—seakan ikut tersenyum.

Luhan bisa dengan mudah mengizinkan lelaki itu bermalam, seperti yang sudah dikatakan, bahkan untuk di apartemen teman gadisnya.

Tapi tidak… tidak dengan Luhan yang menyaksikan ini dengan mata sendiri. Luhan bahkan tak pernah menyangka, seburuk ini rasanya melihat Sehun sedekat ini dengan mereka—gadis-gadis itu.

Akhirnya ia memalingkan muka. Tak bisa berlama-lama sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas kemudi erat-erat. Mobilnya ia lajukan, dan tanpa melirik pun ekor matanya masih bisa melihat Sehun yang bersenda gurau, disana.

* * *

 _ **To be continued.**_

.

Asli sebenernya aku ga yakin mau post ini. Soalnya aku paling gabisa bikin hurt.. tapi karena ini ff udah lama mengendap di folder, ya publish aja deh.

Ini cuma threeshot, iya, dan chap dua nya udah selesai diketik. Mungkin minggu depan atau lebih cepet nanti di apdet, tergantung banyak yang suka atau nggak sih heheheh

.

 **Shend, 30 Juni 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau tampak buruk, Xiao Lu."

Luhan membawa matanya keatas, dengan masih menumpu kepala di depan keyboard komputer. Berusaha menghadap Zheng Kai yang baru saja menyampir tas kerja di seberang meja.

Kemudian berdeham mengiyakan. Kembali memejam mata sebelum menyadari kehadiran pria tadi di belakang kursinya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Bahaya untuk gadis sepertimu."

"Kau—"

Luhan bangkit karena gusar. Lebih gusar lagi ketika Zheng Kai berhasil menghindar dari tarikan tangannya, dan juga mendengar tawa pria itu selama pergi keluar ruangan. Menyisakan dirinya seorang selain deru mesin laptop yang terdengar samar.

Luhan, tetap disana untuk puluh-puluh menit selanjutnya. Terkecuali untuk menit ke dua puluh lima, ketika kepalanya naik—masih dengan dagu ke meja, sedangkan tangannya membuka satu e-mail yang diterima dua jam lalu.

Ia ingin marah, namun tak tahu alasan yang tepat untuk melakukan itu.

Ia ingin meledak, namun _mama_ tentunya tak pernah mengharapkan itu.

Berbicara soal harapan _mama_ -nya, apa sebenarnya harapan Luhan sendiri? Entah kenapa semua benar-benar terasa sulit semenjak Sehun bermalam di apartemen temannya.

Terlebih, Sehun tak main-main dengan kalimat 'aku mengerti'nya kala sarapan lalu. Karena semenjak itu ponselnya kosong, tak menderingkan nada khusus seperti setiap panggilan dari Sehun masuk. Notif pun, sekedar sesama rekan editor dan beberapa penulis yang membuat janji bertemu.

Ia merasa tertampar begitu satu pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya. _Bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta?_

"Bukan seperti ini…"

Luhan tertawa samar. Dengan mata yang tidak demikian—ini membuatnya terkesan rapuh.

Luhan tidak pernah meminta Sehun untuk pergi. Untuk mendiamkan lelaki itu apalagi Sehun yang mendiamkan dirinya.

Luhan hanya kecewa. Sehun sebagai pihak yang cenderung dominan seharusnya mengerti bahwa Luhan tak pernah ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahwa sarapan kemarin seharusnya menjadi petunjuk, kalau Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun sekarang ini.

Dan yang lebih tak Luhan mengerti adalah—

 _"Ya, Luhan?"_

—sejak kapan tangannya meraih ponsel dan menekan dial untuk kontak Sehun.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya, hmm... maksudku bagaimana kabar—"

 _"Kalian, berisik! Tidak lihat aku sedang menerima telepon?! —Oh, maaf. Apa tadi kau bilang?"_

"Ahahaha…" Luhan tertawa hambar, "Tidak. Aku menanyakan kabar dan sepertinya kau baik."

 _"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Kau, bagaimana? Sudah makan malam? Minum obat?"_

Senyumnya naik di sela matanya yang masih terpejam. "Baik, sudah, dan sudah."

 _"Baguslah,"_

Sesaat kemudian Luhan meremas jari gugup. Ragu ketika mendapatkan satu ide di lintas otaknya. Untuk berkata terang-terang bahwa ia merindukan Sehun sekarang.

Bukan. Luhan _menginginkan_ Sehun sekarang.

"Sehun, aku—"

" _Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kau sibuk. Kututup teleponnya, ya? Nanti kuhubungi."_

—tidak. Bukan ini.

Kenapa Sehun tidak mengerti?

" _Luhan?"_

Dan kenapa, airmatanya harus turun disaat seperti ini?

" _Kau disana? Luhan?"_

Dan kenapa—

" _Kau… menangis? Luhan, ada apa?"_

—ia bisa jatuh hanya karena melewati hal ini?

" _Tunggu disana! Aku akan ke kantormu sekarang juga. Jangan kemana-mana."_

Luhan adalah dewasa. Dan akan tetap seperti itu terkecuali ini menyangkut Sehun dan dirinya. Karena Sehun berbeda, dan Luhan tak bisa berpura-pura untuk lelakinya.

"Cepatlah, Sehun,"

Bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan Sehun, lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Sehun sudah hapal betul bahwa lift akan dimatikan begitu jam sudah tiba di angka delapan waktu malam. Meski begitu, dengan napas memburu kakinya dibawa menaiki tangga untuk sekitar lima kali, demi menuju pintu ruang editorial yang terletak di ujung lorong kiri.

Kosong dan gelap yang ia lewati menyisakan dingin untuk dirinya sendiri, namun tak cukup dingin untuk mengeringkan basah keringat di leher dan punggung.

Menemukan hanya satu ruangan terang di ujung, Sehun mendesah ditengah larinya. Tapi ia tak berhenti. Dengan tergegas membuka pintu tertutup untuk kemudian mendekat ke satu-satunya penghuni lain disana.

Luhan tidak tidur, Sehun bisa tahu meski wajah lelaki itu tenggelam penuh pada lipatan tangan.

"Luhan,"

Lantas berdiri di belakang kursi. Bergerak meraih Luhan dengan mencengkeram masing-masing pundak Luhan dalam pelukan.

"Tenanglah…" bisik Sehun setelah menangkap isak kecil dari Luhan. Memberi usapan pada pundak yang masih dalam rengkuhan.

Luhan kunjung membaik selama itu—selama Sehun tak menjauhkan pipi mereka yang bersisian. Selama usap lembut itu terus ia rasakan.

Karena Sehun sudah bersamanya. Sekarang.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan kembali turun, kembali menenggelamkan penis Sehun dalam dirinya setelah tiga puluh detik menghabiskan waktu untuk fase puncak.

Sehun tersenyum menangkap desah lega dari pria di pangkuannya. Tetap, dengan kepala tenggelam untuk menyesap aroma di bahu kiri Luhan. Sementara kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap lingkaran pinggang Luhan. Berusaha memberikan usapan menenangkan seperti yang Luhan sukai dikala waktu pasca-orgasme.

Sehun menyudahi gerak tangannya untuk membawa Luhan berbaring. Memanjang diatas sofa, tanpa menjauhkan seruas jari pun bagian bawah keduanya. Kemudian bergerak lagi, ingin menyusul Luhan dengan dorongan lembut berkecepatan rendah.

Luhan tersenyum di bawahnya, terpejam. Tak menghentikan lenguh pelan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh mereka berdua. Dan Sehun tetap diatas, menangkap rona pipi Luhan dengan matanya yang melengkung sabit.

Sehun mengambil alih tangan kanan Luhan dari bantal sofa. Meninggalkan satu kecup hingga hidungnya tenggelam disana, saat dimana dirinya orgasme.

Pria di bawah dibuat mengejang karena kaget mendapati kehangatan Sehun di dalam. Dengan mata Luhan yang tak lepas dari wajah Sehun, dimana lelaki itu masih menggenggam tangan yang diciumnya— _amethyst_ keduanya bertemu.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, mereka kembali _bertemu_ dalam tatapan yang sudah menghilang sebulan belakang. Mereka kembali bertemu, dengan jarak sepanjang telunjuk dan napas yang saling beradu.

Mata Sehun tetap mengarah teduh. Ikut menarik senyum ketika tahu Luhan menikmati hangat cairannya di dalam tubuh pria itu. Hingga persenggamaan mereka berakhir, Sehun menutupnya dengan lirih pelan, "Luhan, kau sangat indah…"

.

.

"Sakit?"

Luhan enggan menjawab usai mendapat bisikan dari samping telinga kirinya. Yang ada dirinya menarik tangan Sehun, melilitkannya kembali erat seperti sebelum pelukan lelaki itu mengendur.

Untuk sejenak Luhan bersandar di dada Sehun. Berusaha tak menghilangkan momen ini hanya untuk menjelaskan isi pesan ibunya di e-mail lalu.

"Kau tahu ibuku tak pernah mau aku berlama-lama disini," Luhan ambil satu telapak besar Sehun untuk kemudian memainkan jari-jemarinya di dalam genggaman lelaki itu. "Apalagi dengan kondisi ayah yang seperti ini,"

Sehun tak lepas memandang Luhan meski matanya hanya bisa menangkap hidung dan bulu mata si pria dari arah samping seperti ini. Bibirnya yang memang sedang tersenyum ditarik lebih tinggi, berusaha menikmati permainan tangan Luhan dengan mengaitkan jarinya disana.

Luhan tersentak. Menatap tautan tiba-tiba yang kini meremas tangan kecilnya.

Dan lantas tersenyum. Mengikuti gerakan Sehun hingga keduanya berada dalam satu lekatan yang erat.

 _—hingga keduanya berada dalam satu lekatan yang erat._

Luhan tersentak, lagi. Kini lebih terkesan tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang tak lagi menggenggam Sehun.

Ada satu hal yang lebih penting. Dan itu juga lah yang membuat Luhan menginginkan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

Matanya melirik beberapa detik ke monitor laptop yang masih menyala. Belum sempat dimatikan semenjak rengkuhan Sehun mendadak menghentikan laju tangisnya. Kemudian kepalanya memutar arah. Mencari mata Sehun yang kini masih tersangkut pada miliknya.

"Dan, Sehun,"

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap pipi hangat Luhan dengan punggung telunjuk. Berniat menenangkan napas Luhan yang berubah cepat. Berusaha mengatakan untuk Luhan tak tergesa-gesa dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Satu menit, Luhan lalu menyambung kalimatnya, "Ibuku… ingin aku menikah,"

Usapan Sehun dibuat berhenti karena itu. Mata teduhnya sirna tiba-tiba, dan Luhan tak memiliki respon yang baik juga.

Sehun tahu bahwa _mereka tak pernah ada_ di anggapan kedua orangtua Luhan. Tak pernah diinginkan, bahkan.

Jangankan orangtua—Sehun dan Luhan bahkan masih harus menutupi romantika mereka dari dunia. Jongin dan Chanyeol, keduanya tahu secara tidak sengaja. Sama halnya dengan satu sepupu Luhan yang pernah bermalam di apartemen mereka.

Luhan sudah dua puluh delapan, ketika Sehun masih tujuh dibawah. Maka bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh jika ibu Luhan menginginkan menantu di usia matang anaknya.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak begitu. Pekerjaan, bahkan gelar sarjana pun tak ia miliki jika pun dirinya meminta Luhan di hadapan orangtuanya saat ini.

Meski begitu, Sehun mempunyai mimpi besar untuk mengikat Luhan. Untuk mengambil separuh waktu dari pria itu demi kebersamaan keduanya hingga ujung nanti.

"Beri aku waktu," Luhan sudah nampak gelisah sebelum Sehun kembali berkata, "Setidaknya sampai selesai kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan. Aku… aku tak bisa secepat ini untuk menghalangi keinginan ibumu,"

Karena Sehun kira, ia akan lebih mudah mengikat Luhan ketika dirinya sudah mapan. Meski itu tak menutupi kemungkinan buruk bahwa orangtua Luhan akan tetap murka dan tak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan sesama pria.

"Menghalangi? Apa yang kau coba katakan?"

Mata Luhan berubah dan Sehun sungguh ingin berpaling saking tak inginnya melihat wajah marah Luhan. Tapi ia tak bisa beralih dari sana. Luhan perlu diyakinkan dan Sehun tak ingin membuat Luhan berspekulasi buruk dengan tak mau menatapnya.

"Kau harus menikah. Dan kau juga yang bilang bahwa ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau didesak,"

Luhan membuka mulutnya kecil, membuat Sehun nyaris ingin menarik kembali kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku akan datang, ketika sudah cukup untuk ibumu. Tapi sebelum itu… kalau kau diharuskan untuk menikah, aku tak masalah,"

Seandainya Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun jauh lebih sulit mengatakannya dari suara yang terdengar terbata-bata. Seandainya, pria kecil itu bisa melihat keputusasaan Sehun di balik sorot mata tenang di tengah iris legamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau egois seperti ini, huh?" Luhan menggeleng, "Pikirmu aku semudah itu untuk menikahi wanita yang tak kuinginkan, hanya demi menunggu 'kedatanganmu' yang tak jelas kapan?"

"Luhan… Aku bukannya—"

"Ya, aku bisa dengan wanitaku dan kau dengan gadis-gadismu, maka itu akan terdengar adil, bukan?"

Kalimat Luhan yang tak terbendung terpaksa membuat Sehun bungkam. Luhan bukannya tidak percaya dengan _kedatangan_ Sehun yang dijanjikan lelaki itu. Dirinya hanya merasa muak begitu mendengar ide gila Sehun yang merelakan dirinya untuk menikahi wanita asing. Dan yang lebih memuakkannya, adalah saat Sehun berkata secara implisit bahwa lelaki itu akan baik tanpa kehadiran Luhan.

Malam mereka berakhir ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Bahkan tanpa ada satu kalimat diantara mereka, di dalam mobil dengan AC yang menyala. Luhan bungkam, dan Sehun terlalu takut untuk kembali menatap mata Luhan yang sempat ia lirik berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Dua hari menjadi sangat lama semenjak Luhan berhenti bekerja dan memilih menghabiskan waktu seorang diri. Sementara Sehun akan pulang di jam nyaris tengah malam, dirinya akan berdiri di balkon apartemen, sebisa mungkin memotret malam Seoul dengan memorinya.

Ponselnya ada di genggaman, sebagai inisiatif barangkali ada pesan masuk dari Sehun. Karena jika lelaki itu bermalam di apartemen temannya, maka ia tak perlu berdiri kaku bak orang bodoh seperti saat ini.

Kepalanya jatuh menunduk. Menjuntaikan sedikit poni yang sudah memanjang, bergerak ke kanan searah angin malam. Luhan masih di posisinya yang bersandar pada dinding pembatas, tatkala datang satu getaran dari pesan bukan Sehun.

 _ **Luhan, kau baik? Bibi Yuen memintaku menemanimu di perjalanan besok, sekalian berlibur. Kau masih di apartemen yang dulu?**_

Luhan, dengan tanpa pikir panjang segera membalas singkat. Tiba-tiba gelisah—pesan Yixing seakan mengingatkannya bahwa waktunya tersisa sebentar disini.

 _ **Aku baik. Dan sepertinya kita bertemu di bandara saja.**_

Bibirnya tersenyum getir. Seketika ingin cepat-cepat bangun di pagi hari, berada di penerbangan menuju Beijing.

.

.

Malam pukul sebelas menjadi waktu ketika Luhan sudah genap dua jam berbaring memejam mata. Kantuk tak kunjung menyentuh sarafnya, dan ia tanpa mau membuka mata masih menggenggam ponsel di balik selimut.

Menginjak sepuluh menit selanjutnya, ia terpaksa membuka mata. Telinganya dapat dengan mudah mengenali langkah berat Sehun yang kini mendekati kamar.

Maka, ditariknya selimut hingga di posisi hidungnya tenggelam. Menurunkan kelopak mata tepat saat gagang pintu bergerak ke bawah.

Lantas setelah itu, adalah gerakan Sehun yang mendekat pada Luhan. Meninggalkan suara ketukan kaki yang samar, tanda bahwa lelaki itu takut membangunkan Luhan.

Luhan menunggu tak sabar. Sudah bisa menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan keterdiaman lelaki itu di sisi ranjang. Namun begitu ia menunggu, dan menunggu.

Dan Luhan pun tak tahu apa yang ia nantikan hingga ia mendapat usapan di dahinya. Enggan menghentikan kepura-puraannya, Luhan bergeming meski tangannya bergetar—ia benar-benar ingin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau pasti menunggu lama,"

Suara yang cenderung berbisik itu terdengar tak jauh dari wajah Luhan, yang mana membuat pria itu berkesimpulan bahwa Sehun tengah merunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan,"

Juga pada satu kecupan di pipinya, yang kini meninggalkan bekas hangat, Luhan tak bergerak sama sekali. Tidur benar-benar ia rasakan baru ketika mendapati sebelah tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Dan terakhir, adalah gumaman Sehun yang serupa seperti kalimat sebelumnya, namun kali ini dengan kecupan di tengkuk.

.

.

Kalau Luhan tak salah melirik jam, ini adalah menit ke empat belas mereka membiarkan hening mengontrol atmosfer dalam mobil.

Sehun masih di kemudi, dengan Luhan yang enggan beralih perhatiannya dari mobil lain di sisi kiri. Luhan mengaitkan satu tangan pada sabuk pengaman, berpegangan. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, mulut Luhan akan terbuka, terkadang. Sudah akan berucap ketika mendadak Luhan dikacaukan kecanggungannya sendiri.

—atau, dikacaukan kekecewaannya sendiri.

Tapi Luhan tersentak. Luhan sempat lupa bahwa _dia adalah dewasa_.

Dan ia tak pernah mau masa-masa terakhirnya disini hanya dihabiskan untuk merutuk Sehun dalam hati, untuk berharap bahwa Sehun yang akan mengalah dengan membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

Maka, dengan waktu yang tersisa dua puluh menit, "Sehun—"

Dihabiskannya dengan saling menggenggam tangan.

Dengan kaku Luhan putar kepalanya ke arah bawah, dimana tangan Sehun baru saja mengeratkan tangan keduanya. Dimana lelaki itu tetap membisu, kepala lurus menghadap jalan, namun juga satu senyuman yang entah kapan berada di wajahnya.

Maka, kata-kata yang menggantung di pita suara, Luhan telan seadanya. Memilih balas menggenggam telapak Sehun seraya kembali ke arah kaca mobil.

Meski, bibirnya tak bisa berpura-pura untuk datar. Dan Luhan tak bisa membantu, bahwa ia tersenyum selama itu.

.

.

Untuk duduk di kursi tunggu, untuk beli sedikit bekal di _minimart_ bandara, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menjauhkan genggaman di bawah sana. Luhan seharusnya risih dengan tatapan menilai dari orang-orang asing. Tapi dengan sisa waktunya yang pendek, Luhan _lebih_ harus membiarkan tangannya diambil Sehun.

"Kopi?"

Bahkan Luhan menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuka kemasan minuman, demi menjaga kaitan di bawah.

Sehun menggeleng. Matanya yang terkesan sayu dibawa untuk melirik Luhan di sisi kiri. Dimana lelaki itu meneguk _Iced Americano_ yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Luhan!"

Dan ketika Sehun hendak menarik tangannya, Luhan tak mengizinkan dengan tetap menahannya. Berusaha mengirim sinyal agar Sehun tenang, karena Yixing bahkan sudah mengetahui keadaan mereka.

Berbarengan, keduanya berdiri. Luhan balas memeluk Yixing yang tiba-tiba saja menubrukkan dadanya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bandara penuh sekali. Aku nyaris tak menemukanmu," Keluhan Yixing terjeda ketika mata sepupu lelaki Luhan itu menemukan Sehun. Dengan tanpa canggung sama sekali, ia rengkuh singkat tubuh tinggi Sehun, juga beberapa tepukan di bagian punggung.

"Senang melihatmu, Sehun,"

"Senang melihatmu juga, _ge_ ,"

Yixing benar-benar tiba disaat tepat. Karena usai itu, ketiganya menangkap suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat yang akan dinaiki Luhan dan Yixing.

Maka Luhan memutar kepalanya sedikit. Dan kali ini tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mulai memeluk Sehun. Untuk menghirup leher pemuda itu sebanyak-banyaknya, seakan mengisi kerinduan yang akan ia dapati untuk waktu yang lama nanti.

Kepala Luhan sudah menjauh dan kakinya tak lagi menjinjit, ketika Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik wajahnya untuk dua kecupan. Satu untuk dahi dan satu lagi untuk bibir. Terkesan lama meski lelaki itu melakukannya dengan cepat.

"Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai,"

Mata Luhan bergerak-gerak ke dua iris Sehun, di sela kepalanya yang mengangguk. Tenggeran tangan Sehun di kedua pundaknya baru lepas semenit setelahnya. Namun mata mereka tetap saling mengunci.

Ketika jarak sudah sangat jauh hingga pandangan keduanya tak bisa lagi bertemu. Luhan tetap membawa kepalanya kearah Sehun, betapa ingin melihat lelaki itu sebelum ia mengudara meski siluet tingginya terhalang orang-orang yang berjalan ke pemeriksaan tiket.

Ketika, Luhan nyaris menyerah dan hendak fokus pada tarikan kopernya, mereka kembali _bertemu_ —iris-iris itu. Sehun yang berdiri, yang tersenyum menjelang kepergian Luhan, yang menggerakkan bibirnya meski sedikit samar.

 _Tunggu aku._

Dan Luhan memutuskan tatapan bersamaan dengan anggukan. Bahwa ia menunggu. Dan _akan_ menunggu.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

.

End chapnya masih rada bimbang. Antara sad atau happy ending… TT

.

 **Shend, 17 Juli 2016**


End file.
